mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Twilight Sparkle/@comment-68.0.59.156-20130330043750/@comment-2170890-20130401150924
@Dragon Theology: Sorry, I should have been more clear when I typed that. I didn't mean that we wanted Cadance or Twilight to become alicorns. II meant it was our fandom that created the rule that all princesses are alicorns. When Lauren created the show, Celestia and Luna were both princesses and were both alicorns, but the two things were never intended to be synomynous - they were just two alicorns who were princesses, nothing more. I have no idea what Lauren's original explaination of alicorns was going to be, I don't know if it was always going to be something a pony became, or a very rare pony, or a long extinct (but not quite extinct) race of pony, but the plan was'' never'' that only an alcorn can be royal - Hearth's Warming Eve is proof of that, and will need retconing if this is what we are supposed to believe. Cadance was based on a character Lauren came up with as a kid, and she was not an alicorn (I always assumed she was a unicorn, but I'll admit I never saw evidence she was - and I know her new backstory states that she was a pegasus, but that was season 3 when Lauren wasn't there at all). Either way, Cadance is planned long before she arrives by Lauren and everyone else working on her to be a non-alicorn. The team become aware of the brony fandom towards the end of season 1, and try to squeeze in as much stuff for us as they can, but more of that happens in season 2, by which I mean refferences to our fandom such as Derpy being named, and appearing more (yes, I know it backfired on them, and on us) Lyra and Bon Bon being freindshipped, when previously none of the animators cared about them, our names for ponies becoming official or semi-official, and many more things. They were clearly looking at our fandom to see what we wanted to see, but they are only allowed to look at parts of it, so may have been glancing at it. I'm sure you're aware that there is tons of fanart for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? Well, a most common one was to create a "ponysona" for yourself, right? Now, I know for a fact (because I often defended people for choosing to do this - even though I myself did not want to do it) whenever someone created an alicorn ponysona they got several hateful messages demanding they changed to another pony type because "Only princesses can be alicorns". That is what the brony fandom said. It is pretty obvious that someone at either Hasbro or Studio B (because apparrently that's two different things!) saw comments like this, and took it to mean that we wanted all princesses to be alicorns. So when Cadance is fully revealed to us, and to everyone else (though there were hints to her existing before - in production) she has become an alicorn, even though Lauren herself wasn't 100% sure about the change. This is supported by the fact that A Canterlot Wedding had tons of brony reffrences, and things we had previously asked for. It was what they thought we wanted, not what we actually wanted. The same goes with Twilight, the princess thing already existed, but they "know" that we want all princesses to be alicorns (even though they've already proved that at least one, non-alicorn princess existed, and didn't even become an alicorn when she became a princess) so they make her become an alicorn as well as a princess, it was a missguided shout out. I am fully aware that Cadance got a very unfair response when she first appeared (I remember everyone thought she was going to be evil just because she was an alicorn), but I still like the character.